Contrast Match
|image = |tag=Fan Art by Kadunta |author = Shinokaze Weebee |language = |rating = T |type= |genre = |chapters = 49 |words = 189, 367 |pub_date = November 8th, 2007 |update = February 25th, 2011 May 27th, 2012 (revised) |current_status = }} ''Contrast Match ''is written by Weebee and Shinokaze (Chapter 49 onwards) and began online publication on November 8th, 2007.webbed at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 13-09-2019 It currently stands incomplete at a prologue and 48 chapters, the most recent of which was published on February 25th, 2011. Description Plot Prologue Chapter 1: Nerima and a New Start Chapter 2: Just Couldn't Leave Well Enough Alone Chapter 3: Ranko Meets Haruka - "The Girl of My Dreams?" Chapter 4: Hangovers and Chaos Vortexes Chapter 5: Departure and Arrivals Chapter 6: Training and Contemplation Chapter 7: Distractions and High Speed Motor Vehicles Don't Mix Chapter 8: Revelations Chapter 9: The Party Chapter 10: A Long DayOriginal title: "Weebee's Longest Chapter" Chapter 11: The Decision Chapter 12: Three Sides of a Coin? Chapter 13: The Devil-Hunting Duck and the Chef's Plot Chapter 14: Time and Contemplation Chapter 15: A Confrontation with a Friend and a Ninja's Heart Chapter 16: Here's Konatsu... Wait, that's Not Right? Chapter 17: Pervs and Strings Chapter 18: Parental and Marriage Obligations of the Third Kind Chapter 19: Contemplation on an Engagement Chapter 20: The Rogue Doctor and the Firefly Chapter 21: A Father's Deal, a Senshi's Will and a Horse's Age Chapter 22: Minako or a Demon, Hmmm. Tough Choice Chapter 23: Soldiers Chapter 24: Chi and Magic - A Crash CourseOriginal title: "To Be a Master" Chapter 25: Family TiesOriginal title: "I Can't Think of a Name" Chapter 26: MadnessOriginal title: "Fathers, Mothers and Children" Chapter 27: First MeetingsOriginal title: "Dates and Youma" Chapter 28: Curses, Confusion, and Confessions Chapter 29: From Dream to Reality - The Return to Nerima Chapter 30: ReflectionsOriginal title: "Akane's Life" Chapter 31: Secrets? Who Needs 'em! Chapter 32: Explanations and Family TroubleOriginal title: "Nodoka's Sunday" Chapter 33: Death BustersOriginal title: "Don't Drink and Train" Chapter 34: Trouble at the Hikawa ShrineOriginal title: "Trouble at the Shrine" Chapter 35: I Want You - I Get YouOriginal title: "Game Plan" Chapter 36: A Time for ContemplationOriginal title: "What Needs to Be Done" Chapter 37: A Princess in DistressOriginal title: "Of Cats and Bags" Chapter 38: Clarity of PurposeOriginal title: "Very Tragic Story" Chapter 39: A True FriendOriginal title: "The One to Carry One - Part 3" Chapter 40: Back to SchoolOriginal title: "The Future of the Schools" Chapter 41: But What is the Question?! Chapter 42: Car Trouble - Part 1 Chapter 43: Car Trouble - Part 2 Chapter 44: Studying the Dark Chapter 45: Rivals Chapter 46: Solutions Chapter 47: Firefly Chapter 48: New Missions Notes *Weebee abandoned the story after chapter 48 and it is to be continued with permission by Shinokaze, although at this point no new material has been posted (the Prologue through to Chapter 40 have been revised and posted so far). See Also External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6765488/1/Contrast-Match Revised version of ''Contrast Match at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 13-09-2019 *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3880683/1/Old-Contrast-Match Older version of Contrast Match at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 13-09-2019 References